The present invention broadly relates to weaving machines or looms, and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a weaving machine, especially a terry cloth weaving machine, wherein a horizontal translation of both warp thread systems of the upper shed and the lower shed, together with the already woven fabric, takes place for forming loops and an apparatus for tucking or laying-in the tucked or laid-in selvedges is arranged at each side of the machine for fabricating tucked or laid-in selvedges in the woven fabric and has tucking or laying-in needles for tucking or laying the free or pick ends of the inserted weft threads back into the weaving shed.
In weaving machines of the previously described type for the fabrication of terry cloth fabrics, plush fabrics, seersucker fabrics and the like, the horizontal translation of both warp thread systems of the upper shed and the lower shed, together with the already woven fabric, necessarily also causes a translation of the apex line of the weaving shed coincident with the fabric edge or fell, whereby the shed opening angle and with it the shed opening width changes considerably, particularly in the region of the tucking or laying-in position of the weft thread or pick ends to be laid in. In machines of the previously mentioned type in which the tucking or laying-in needles must retract from the weaving shed before closure of the shed, the changing shed opening often leads to a jumping out of the previously tucked or laid-in thread ends or at least to a change in their position so that tucked or laid-in selvedges of high quality cannot be obtained.